


Lacrosse training

by sastielhugs



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Cockblocking, Crack, Kissing, M/M, Making Out, stisaac - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-09-04
Updated: 2014-09-04
Packaged: 2018-02-16 03:18:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 498
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2253849
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sastielhugs/pseuds/sastielhugs





	Lacrosse training

Stiles went after the classes to do his extra lacrosse training as the coach told him to. He found Isaac on the field jumping in the middle.

'You do extra?' Stiles shouted as he put down the his bottle of water.

'Obviously' Isaac shouted back and kept jumping.

Stiles smirked as he got an idea and started jogging around the field to warm up. All the time he was keeping his eyes on Isaac. After 3 circles Stiles stopped few steps in front of him and started warming up his neck, arms, shoulders…

'Nice legs' Isaac smirked as his eyes went up and down on Stiles. He then grabbed his own t-shirt and pulled it over his head trowing it on the grass and twisting his torso to the sides.

Stiles bit the inside of his cheek as his brown eyes slid over Isaac’s sweaty chest and flat stomach. He wasn’t as good looking as Isaac but damn that boy was fine piece. Stiles swallowed hard forgetting what he was supposed to do on the field. He locked gaze with Isaac and licked his own lips pulling his t-shirt that had stuck to his sweat body. 

'You are testing me right?' Isaac smirked and stepped closer to Stiles looking at his lips, back at the eyes and again the lips.

Stiles lifted his chin and Isaac felt his warmth breath 'May be i am' he whispered in reply. 

Isaac licked his lips ‘Alright then’ He slowly knelt down and Stiles let out a gasp, feeling the tension building in his pants. But when he dared to look down he saw Isaac lying on the grass with bend knees and spread legs right in front of Stiles. He moaned by the sight and felt his briefs getting too tight. Isaac chuckled and crossed hands behind his neck.

'Hold my legs Stiles i have to make my sit-ups.' Isaac was teasing him. Stiles did as he was told. At first he was holding only Isaac's ankles, but then he caught his knees. Isaac let out a moan but no one would say he was turned on. Every time he was pushing up he was meeting Stiles's face winking at him. Stiles was biting his lower lip observing Isaac's muscles straining from the tense. After the last sit-up, Isaac started breathing hot air on Stiles lips, smiling.

'Thank you' 

Stiles cut the distance and pressed lips to his, sliding hands over Isaac’s inner tights. He then pushed Isaac back on the grass. Isaac moaned, unable to take a breath, feeling Stiles’s hands sliding over his naked sweaty chest and his hard on pressing to his own crotch. 

'LAHEY, STILINSKI' The coach cockblocked them. 'Last time i checked lacrosse is played with legs and sticks. Not with mouths and tongues.’ 

'Sorry coach. We wandered off a little' Isaac smirked.

'I will wander off your asses. BACK ON THE TRAINING. We have a meeting to win… The gay kissing tournament was canceled. Sorry.’

 


End file.
